1001 consejos para una bruja no muy agraciada
by Kitty Partner
Summary: ¿Cuan desesperada puede estar una mujer enamorada para tener que recurrir a un libro con semejante nombre? [Reto refranero de Story Weavers]


**N/a: **Este reto ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba, ha salido mucho más largo de lo que planeaba y encima lo he subido tarde ., pero bueno, supongo que un reto es un reto (sí, eso lo digo ahora, pero antes estaba desesperada por terminarlo xD).

Ehem, me explico, este fanfic ha surgido de los **'Retos refraneros'** de los Story Weavers, en los cuales a mí me tocó el siguiente:

_Personaje principal: Trelawney  
Personaje secundario: Madame Pince  
Dos nombres: muerte, banquete  
Adverbio: sutilmente  
Adjetivo: sublime  
Verbo: hiere  
Refrán: 'lo que no va en lagrimas va en suspiros'. Baltasar Gracián lo incluye en El criticón, también a modo de falso consuelo, para indicar que lo que no se pierde por un lado se va por otro._

Tenía que aparecer todo esto. Las palabras que pide están escritas en cursiva y subrayado.

Está ambientado en el segundo libro de Harry Potter.

Sólo espero que no me haya salido demasiado OOC

**1.001 consejos para una bruja no muy agraciada**

Sybill Trelawney apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, provocando con el gesto que las estrambóticas pulseras de sus muñecas repiquetearan suavemente, y suspiró de forma larga y profunda.

Merlín, no podía apartar la vista de él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, y lo cierto es que ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran en pleno _banquete_ en el Gran Comedor, rodeados de alumnos y profesores que podían descubrirla observándolo; es más, esa noche había acudido a la cena –y todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba hacerlo, pues los bulliciosos alumnos nublaban su ojo interior- y lo había hecho sólo por él.

Sólo para poder observar al profesor Lockhart mientras él comía.

Volvió a suspirar largamente. Lástima que el atractivo rubio se hallara sentado tan alejado de ella, cosa que les impedía hablar, y, por lo tanto, conquistarle.

Porque sabía que él también sentía lo mismo, lo había visto en sus ojos cuando se conocieron el primer día de clases. Tan sólo le faltaba un empujoncito para darse cuenta, y no es que ella lo supiera porque aquello fuera otra de sus múltiples y acertadas predicciones, sino porque se lo decía su instinto femenino.

-Profesora –escuchó decir a su lado, haciéndola dar un respingo. Se obligó a sí misma a apartar de su campo de visión a Lockhart para girar la cabeza hacia la profesora Sprout. Molesta por su interrupción, Sybill la escrutó con sus enormes ojos, aumentados tras los cristales de sus gafas–. ¿Se encuentra bien? La noto extraña.

-Oh, sí, me encuentro perfectamente, profesora Sprout. Será sólo su imaginación. –ignorando de nuevo a la robusta mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado, Sybill volvió a fijar su vista en Lockhart, que en esos instantes se estaba llevando una patata a la boca. Trelawney suspiró.

-Ya... serán tonterías mías. Pero estoy comenzando a creer que la proximidad de San Valentín está poniendo nervioso a más de un estudiante... –murmuró Sprout, titubeando un momento antes de añadir–: y profesor.

Queriendo aparentar que aquello no iba con ella, Sybill volvió a encararla, esta vez con suma tranquilidad, mirándola contrariada.

-Vaya¿acaso ha habido algún revuelo entre los estudiantes? –preguntó, sólo para que la profesora Sprout dejara de mirarla con aquella tonta sonrisita de complicidad en la boca.

-Aún no... pero las alumnas están bastante entusiasmadas, al parecer una de ellas encontró en la biblioteca un libro sobre conjuros de belleza y...

-¿Dónde! –casi chilló Sybill, atragantándose con el agua que acababa de tomar.

Al darse cuenta del rostro de estupefacción de su acompañante, se apresuró a carraspear sonoramente y, aparentando serenidad, se llevó a la boca una servilleta con la que se secó el agua de los labios con gestos –o al menos, un intento de ellos- refinados.

-Qui-quiero decir que... eso es horrible –murmuró con nerviosismo, sus brazaletes tintineando en su muñeca por el gesto–. Deberían prohibir esa clase de libros, no harán más que distraer a nuestras alumnas... –carraspeó de nuevo, y cuando volvió a hablar, intentó que su voz sonara carente de interés–. ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llamaba?

La sonrisa de Sprout se ensanchó.

-"_1.001 consejos para una bruja no muy agraciada"_

0o0o0o0

Madame Pince observó y escudriñó con la mirada cada uno de los puntos visibles de la biblioteca antes de inclinarse y abrir, _sutilmente_ e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, el cajón de su escritorio.

Volvió a alzar la vista con desconfianza, asegurándose que nadie la miraba, antes de sacar de dicho cajón un trozo de papel.

Sonrió de forma inconsciente mientras lo desdoblaba y observaba lo que se había escrito sobre él. Concretamente, la hermosa firma que había sido impresa con letra pulcra y delicada.

_Gilderoy Lockhart_

Aquella firma era perfecta, con trazos finos y delicados, escrita por una persona que había tenido el mayor cuidado de no manchar el papel, arrugarlo o maltratarlo.

De todo esto se había percatado en el mismo momento en que la nota le había sido entregada por una de sus alumnas, concretamente por la aplicada Hermione Granger –esa chica siempre devolvía los libros en perfecto estado, lo cual era razón de más para no olvidar su nombre-.

La joven Granger visitaba con frecuencia la biblioteca en solitario, pero el día en que le había entregado la nota no iba sola, sino acompañada de dos alumnos más, el famoso 'niño-que-vivió' y un pelirrojo sumamente nervioso e irritable.

Ella, al ver el libro que la jovencita pedía -"_Moste Potente Potions_" de la sección prohibida- quiso cerciorarse de que la firma del profesor que había dado su consentimiento era verdadera. Pero cuando levantó el papel a la luz, y vio aquella perfecta caligrafía, se le olvidaron tanto el libro como la cría, y sólo pudo pensar en el portador de aquel nombre. Buscó el libro a la joven Granger y se lo entregó como una autómata, sin siquiera percatarse de que la muchacha lo guardara en un lugar seguro, porque se había quedado sencillamente embobada con aquella firma.

A partir de ese momento, el observar la nota durante unos instantes cada día, sin ser vista y procurando que nadie la sorprendiera, era algo que se había instalado ya en su rutina diaria.

-Señora Pince

Tragando saliva, y siendo perfectamente consciente de que había sido descubierta, Madame Pince titubeó unos instantes antes de levantar la vista. Frente a ella se alzaba la estrambótica figura de la profesora Trelawney, con sus estrafalarios chales, su numerosa bisutería adornando sus muñecas y su aspecto de mujer desgarbada.

Sobre la mesa aún descansaba el trozo de papel que unos instantes antes había estado observando, tan absorta que ni siquiera se había percatado de la repentina llegada de la profesora. Su mirada se dirigió de manera inconsciente hacia la nota, y los ojos de la otra mujer la siguieron.

Para cuando Pince apartó de la mirada de Sybill el papel y lo guardó con brusquedad en el cajón, ya era tarde.

Sybill Trelawney había visto aquella firma a la perfección.

-¿Qué desea, profesora? –murmuró una nerviosa Pince, poniéndose en pie.

Observándola aún estupefacta por haberla descubierto observando una firma de **su** Lockhart, Sybill tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Una alumna me ha pedido que le encargue este libro –dijo, alargando la mano para mostrar un trozo de papel en el que se leía: _1.001 consejos para una bruja no muy agraciada_–. Al parecer, le da vergüenza admitir que desea adquirirlo, y como es tan buena alumna mía he decidido hacerle el favor de venir.

Al leer el nombre de dicho libro, el severo rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca. Miró a Trelawney, pensando que no hacía falta demasiada perspicacia para darse cuenta de que ésta estaba mintiendo. Quería el libro para ella, pensó, una mujer de su edad comportándose igual que las ruidosas alumnas que solían pedirle el libro... por Merlín, debería darle vergüenza.

-Lo siento, profesora, pero ya estoy cansada de buscar este libro para las chiquillas –volvió a tomar asiento-. Si me permite, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Está bien. –Sybill apretó los labios, molesta–. Lo buscaré yo misma.

-Bien por usted –contestó con acritud.

-Creo, señora Pince...

-Señorita. –La corrigió la mujer, Sybill la observó atónita unos instantes.

-Bien, señorita Pince –dijo finalmente–. Quería decirle que espero que el hecho de que usted estuviera mirando hace unos minutos la firma de Gilderoy Lockhart no signifique nada... puesto que él ya tiene un compromiso con otra mujer.

-¿Cómo? –gruñó la arisca mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

-Verá, señorita Pince, él está enamorado de mí.

0o0o0o0

Tras aquella afirmación, y al haberlo escuchado decir en voz alta –aunque fuera por sí misma- la creencia de Sybill sobre que Lockhart estaba enamorado de ella se afianzó aún más.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con una extasiada sonrisa bailando en sus labios, y aún recordando la cara de agria que se le había quedado a Pince cuando le dijo aquello, se sintió con fuerzas suficientes como para empezar su tarea de conquistar al rubio –lo que para ella era sinónimo de darle un leve empujoncito para que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella-.

Una vez terminadas las clases se dirigió a la biblioteca y, dado que el día anterior había buscado hasta la saciedad el libro de consejos de belleza, esta vez no le resultó difícil dar con él.

Sin intimidarse en absoluto por los continuos paseos de Pince en los que se dedicaba a escudriñarla con la mirada, Sybill tomó asiento en una de las mesas lo más alejada posible de los alumnos y abrió el fino y alargado tomo por la primera página.

Sabía que lo mejor sería llevarse el libro a un lugar más privado, pero Pince no la dejaba hacerlo, y había afirmado que aquel era de los 'libros reservados', los que no se podían sacar de la biblioteca bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Entre las páginas de aquel libro, encontró más de un hechizo y poción que le resultó interesante, y no tardó en apuntarlos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una de las pociones, cuya elaboración no parecía complicada, en ella se leía:

_¿Cansada de que tu pelo se encrespe, esté seco y maltratado, y al tocarlo, parezca misteriosamente la crin de un caballo? _

Sybill se llevó la mano hacia su voluminoso pelo y asintió de forma inconsciente con la cabeza.

Unas líneas más abajo, se hallaban escritos sus componentes y la forma de utilizar aquel milagroso brebaje. No tardó mucho en comenzar a copiarlo todo, llena de un repentino entusiasmo.

Cuando estaba escribiendo ya el último ingrediente, sintió una extraña presencia tras ella. Sin pensarlo demasiado, giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Y entonces la vio.

Pince se encontraba prácticamente pegada a su espalda, escrutando sus notas con saña, con su respingona nariz casi rozándole la mejilla.

La vista de su huraña cara fue tan repentina, y la mujer estaba tan cerca de ella, que Sybill se asustó. Dando un gritito, echó el brazo hacia atrás de forma instintiva, como intentando quitarse de encima a aquella horrible criatura, que más parecía un buitre encaramado a su hombro que la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la acción del brazo hizo que la mano de Sybill chocara con un ruido sordo contra la cara de Pince.

Los alumnos que se encontraban a unas mesas de ellas, al escuchar el golpe, quisieron saber lo que había ocurrido, pero lo único que llegaron a ver fue a una furiosa Madame Pince, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y la mano de Sybill, regañando a la profesora e intentando echarla de la biblioteca como si fuera una alumna más.

Observaron atónitos la escena, pues era la primera vez que escuchaban a Pince gritar.

-¡Pero si es usted la que se lo ha buscado¡Una fisgona es lo que es, leyendo los apuntes de otro por encima del hombro! –contraatacó Sybill, señalándola mientras se ponía en pie y la encaraba, no dejándose intimidar por los bramidos de la mujer–. ¡Vergüenza debería darle!

Pince pareció muy indignada por aquel comentario, aunque no supo responder a sus acusaciones, y se limitó a cruzar los brazos, apretando sus finos labios y dirigiéndole una mirada sombría.

Sybill pareció percatarse entonces de los alumnos que los observaban. Confusa y perturbada por aquella extraña situación que acababa de vivir, comenzó a recoger sus apuntes y su pluma. Cerró el libro y lo dejó allí mientras daba la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la biblioteca.

Y su salida podría haber sido medianamente digna, si segundos después no se hubiera tropezado con uno de sus chales, estando a punto de caer al suelo ante la atenta mirada de los expectantes alumnos y la irascible bibliotecaria.

0o0o0o0

Gilderoy Lockhart recorría los pasillos sin prisa, con una elegancia que él creía _sublime_, y su característica sonrisa impresa en los labios.

Tan eclipsado estaba en sí mismo, concentrándose en que su forma de moverse fuera la más adecuada, que ni cuenta se dio de la mujer mayor que salió a su encuentro, desde un pasillo contiguo, hasta que ésta se situó frente a él, cortándole el paso.

Lockhart la observó unos instantes, reconociéndola finalmente como la bibliotecaria del colegio.

-Buenos días señora...

-Señorita –corrigió la mujer con voz suave, titubeando un poco por el nerviosismo que le causaba estar frente al hombre cuya firma había admirado durante casi un trimestre-. Señorita Pince.

-Un placer –dijo Lockhart, dando la conversación por terminada e intentando pasar a su lado, pero Pince volvió a moverse, impidiéndole la salida-. Discúlpeme, pero debo irme, mi clase está a punto de comenzar.

-Quiero decirle algo... será sólo un momento, señor Lockhart.

-Está bien.

-Verá... –murmuró Pince, bajando la voz-. Quería hablarle de cierto asunto... para cerciorarme de si es verdadero. Perdone que me inmiscuya en su vida privada pero... Señor Lockhart¿está comprometido?

El rubio la observó extrañado, y entonces se percató de que la mujer había comenzado a sonrojarse.

_Oh, Merlín, no_

-Es que yo...

_En efecto. _

Esa mujer que podía ser su madre, o más bien su abuela, estaba declarándosele.

-Pe-pero qué tarde es... –musitó-. Debo irme ya, lo siento señorita Prince, que tenga un buen día...

Pince lo agarró de la túnica con decisión.

-La profesora Trelawney dijo que está enamorado de ella.

Lockhart, que había conseguido andar un tramo considerable, giró el rostro hacia ella, extrañado.

-¿Trelawney¿La profesora de adivinación¿La que predice la _muerte_ de un alumno cada año?

Pince asintió.

Aquella cara de espanto de Lockhart sólo podía significar una cosa: Trelawney le había mentido.

Y el saberlo era de lo más satisfactorio.

0o0o0o0

El día de San Valentín llegó más pronto de lo que muchos esperaban.

Ese día, Gilderoy Lockhart presumió en el Gran Comedor de las cuarenta y seis tarjetas que había recibido, dos de las cuales, como era de esperar, habían sido enviadas por Trelawney y Pince.

Ese día, Sybill Trelawney decidió que ya había esperado demasiado, y que era hora de actuar. Se encerró en su torre de adivinación y allí, entre la escasa iluminación que proporcionaban las velas, el aroma a almizcle y lavanda y las numerosas bolas de cristal, comenzó a preparar las pociones que había apuntado pocos días antes en la biblioteca.

Pero había tantos ingredientes que acabó equivocándose, y en vez de echar crisopos en la poción destinada a alisar el cabello, acabó cambiando estos por la pluma de fénix, que en realidad debía ir en el caldero de otra poción.

El resultado fue un extraño compuesto heterogéneo y espeso, de un sospechoso color verde, el cual no tenía más remedio que echarse en el pelo –según las normas de uso, debía dejarlo reposar durante treinta minutos-. Así que Trelawney apretó los labios antes de coger con una de sus manos aquella especie de ungüento verdoso y extenderlo por su pelo.

0o0o0o0

Gilderoy Lockhart subía con parsimonia las escaleras de la torre de adivinación. No tenía prisa, pues el hecho de tener que pedirle a Sybill Trelawney que dejara de alardear sobre su supuesto amor por ella ante la bibliotecaria y sabe Merlín cuántas personas más no era algo que le apeteciera demasiado.

No se molestó en tocar a la gruesa puerta antes de entrar, un descuido del que después se arrepentiría enormemente.

Dio un paso adelante en el interior de la sala antes de alzar la mirada.

Y fue entonces cuando aquella horrible visión lo dejó helado.

-Oh –boqueó.

Trelawney se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, sentada tras lo que parecía su mesa de trabajo -repleta de extraños instrumentos y velas aromáticas- y lo miraba atónita tras el cristal de sus enormes gafas.

Llevaba una especie de masa en la cabeza, y su frente estaba prácticamente embadurnada por esta, luciendo un vivo color verde.

-Vaya –volvió a hablar Lockhart, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada ni aunque se encontrara anonadado por el terrible aspecto que presentaba Sybill-. No pensaba que me recibiría así.

Sybill abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. Después, al ver el rostro asqueado con que la observaba Lockhart, dio un chillido y se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Una vez allí, intento esconder su aspecto del hombre refugiándose tras la mesa.

-Si es una nueva y extraña moda suya...

-¡No es ninguna moda! –su voz se oyó amortiguada por la madera.

-He venido para hablar con usted, profesora, no para hacerlo con la mesa –se quejó Lockhart-. Es importante

Y no estaba mintiendo, era fundamental para su reputación que ninguna de sus queridas admiradoras pensara en ningún momento que aquella mujer tan sumamente fea le gustaba.

Sybill, agazapada bajo la mesa, comenzó a atar cabos: Gilderoy Lockhart en su despacho, viniendo a hablarle de un asunto importante... aquello era sin duda igual a... ¡una declaración amorosa!

Sonriendo tontamente, y engatusándose con elegancia el pelo –aunque lo

único que consiguiera fuera que toda su mano quedara impregnada del mejunje- salió de su escondite.

-Es, permítame decirlo, algo extravagante su peinado –carraspeó Lockhart, para luego añadir en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para ella-:_ Hiere_ a la vista.

-¿Cómo? No he oído bien...

-Nada, nada, le pedía que tomara asiento, profesora Trelawney.

Ella, emocionada, hizo lo que le pedía.

-Quería hablarle sobre cierto asunto que me trae preocupado. Es difícil para mí decirle algo como esto... –los ojos de Sybill se iluminaron-. Pero voy a pedirle amablemente que deje de comentar por el castillo que estoy enamorado de usted. Porque no es verdad.

Lockhart se dio la vuelta a tiempo para no ver el brusco cambio que sufrió la cara de Sybill.

Anduvo hacia la puerta, y tras una escueta despedida, desapareció tras ésta, con su túnica de un vivo color rosa ondulando bajo su paso.

-No puede ser –gimoteó Sybill, con ojos llorosos-. Que un hombre que lleva una túnica como esa me haya dado calabazas el día de San Valentín.

Y entonces, de repente pareció reaccionar ante sus propias palabras y, con una mirada decidida, se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

-¡No puede ser! –repitió antes de echar a correr.

0o0o0o0

En pocas ocasiones se veía a Madame Pince fuera de su biblioteca.

Aquella era una de ellas.

Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos del colegio, con pasos firmes y seguros, cuando de repente escuchó unos gritos que la hicieron detenerse. Al notar que éstos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, se giró llena de curiosidad.

-¡Trelawney, compórtese!

Allí, al final del pasillo, estaba el mismísimo Gilderoy Lockhart, intentando deshacerse de una pesada Sybill, que se cogía a su brazo con ímpetu, impidiéndole apenas moverse.

-¡No dejaré que se vaya así!

Pince los observó atónita, y sumamente extrañada por aquel extraño cambio que Trelawney se había hecho en el pelo. Quiso retirarse de allí para evitar que los asuntos de ambos la concernieran a ella también, pero Lockhart notó su presencia antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

-¡Madame Pince¡Esta mujer está trastornada, ayúdeme!

-Lockhart –murmuró Sybill, tan eclipsada por el rubio que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de la bibliotecaria-. sé que lo nuestro no ha empezado demasiado bien... ¡pero podemos hacer que funcione! Pince te ha metido en la cabeza esas locas ideas de rechazarme, pero yo sé que lo que tú sientes es verdadero. Ayer mismo descubrí en mis posos de té una señal que indicaba un casamiento próximo...

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, asustado.

-¡Pince! –gimoteó.

-¡Déjelo ya, Trelawney¿Acaso no ve que la desprecia? –gruñó, molesta con Sybill por arrimarse tanto al hombre, pero en parte contenta porque éste necesitara su ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando Sybill pareció darse cuenta de su presencia allí. Soltándose súbitamente del brazo de Lockhart, anduvo llena de irritación hacia ella.

-¿Y quién es usted para decir eso¿Conoce a Lockhart, acaso?

-¿Pero es que no lo ve, Sybill? él la rechaza

-¡Y eso es por culpa suya!

-¿Cómo?

Lockhart observaba aquel extraña disputa sin poderse creer aún que aquellas dos mujeres estuvieran discutiendo por él.

_Sólo por él_

Sonrió lleno de un súbito orgullo. Era tan atractivo que todas las mujeres, hasta las más desgarbadas y antiestéticas de Hogwarts, caían rendidas a sus pies. Observó durante unos segundos más la discusión; después, y sin poder creerse su suerte por haber sido liberado de las manos de Trelawney, sacudió con elegancia su rosada túnica antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a desfilar por el pasillo.

-¡Porque ese alumno era demasiado revoltoso y se merecía unos azotes, pero eso no viene al caso¿No estará intentando confundirme para escapar con él, señorita Trelawney?

-Oh... no...

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-¡Él está escapando! –chilló Sybill, señalando la espalda del hombre que se perdía por uno de los pasillos.

-No puedo creerlo –musitó Pince.

-No nos quiere con él

A pesar de que el hombre ya no estaba allí, las miradas de las dos mujeres permanecieron fijas en el punto por donde él había desaparecido.

-No sabe apreciar a una buena mujer cuando la tiene frente a sus narices –se quejó Sybill, frunciendo el ceño.

Pince asintió, dándole la razón.

-Ese hombre no sabe lo que quiere.

-Mago del tres al cuarto –musitó Sybill, con los ojos empañados.

-Rubio de bote –suspiró Pince, abatida.

Las dos mujeres ladearon el rostro a la vez, intercambiando miradas cómplices durante unos breves instantes. No volvieron a decir nada, ni siquiera para despedirse.

Cada una de ellas siguió su camino.

"_Lo que no va en lágrimas, va en suspiros"_

0o0o0o0

_Unos meses más tarde..._

La recibió una mujer joven de apariencia risueña y suave sonrisa.

Tras presentarse debidamente, ella la invitó a que la acompañara.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la habitación, y, en cuanto lo hicieron, la mujer insistió en dejarla sola y que ella misma abriera la puerta y entrara.

Sybill se lo agradeció.

Con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse levemente al sentir la puerta chirriar bajo su mano. Cuando ésta terminó de abrirse, pudo observar una iluminada habitación de paredes blancas.

No tardó demasiado en ubicarlo a él. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos azules del hombre reflejaban confusión.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Lockhart.

Los labios de Sybill esbozaron una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Oh, mi querido Gilderoy –murmuró, aparentando una súbita preocupación-. soy tu prometida... ¿es que no me recuerdas?

**Fin**

**N/a**: Dios, no puedo creer que por fin lo haya terminado. Lo que se ha resistido el muy jodido (con perdón xD). Bueno, supongo que es un final un poco... raro (como todo el fic xD), al final Sybill sacó su lado retorcido, jeje.

Sólo me queda decir que si no hubiera sido por **Joanne** (ella me dio la idea de que Sybill y Prince compitieran por Lockhart, y también lo de que la nota que Hermione le entrega a Pince para sacar el libro de la sección prohibida –recuerdo que el libro era para hacer la poción multijugos- fuera la causa de que Sybill se enamorara de Lockhart) y por **Roser** (que me ha aguantado en todos mis desvaríos, mis ganas locas de tirarme por la ventana, me ha animado y me ha dado ideas) este fanfic no habría visto la luz.

En fin, no me enrollo más...

Ya sé que está horrible, lo sé, lo sé xD

Así que... clic al GO y... ¡a criticar!


End file.
